When You Love Someone
by Cantil
Summary: Oliver Wood has a secret, he's in love with Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Oliver Wood has a secret, he's in love with Lord Voldemort.

Cantil: Hello, if you are reading this then that means my story caught your attention. Yay! The only warnings I have before you read this is that probably everyone will be OOC including Voldemort, spelling/grammar mistakes, Voldemort/Oliver pairing and slash. If you do not like that then leave now. Enjoy. And the chapters will get longer most likely by chapter two or three.

**When You Love Someone**

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. The first years were enchanted by almost everything around them, the Slitherin's were sneering at anyone who dared to look their way, and the rest of the Great Hall was bustling with idle chatter. Yes. A normal day for everyone but seventh year, Oliver Wood who was silently picking at his food as he thought about his secret. He, Oliver Wood was in love and not just with anyone. He is in love with Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle. I think you get the point.

It had happened last year, Oliver had just sat down to breakfast and was gathering some eggs while thinking up who was going to make the quidditch team, when a daily prophet was thrown in his face by one of his friends. Oliver being curious as to why he was disturbed, flipped over the prophet to the front page. It was then that he froze. All he could do was stare. There in the picture was Lord Voldemort torturing Harry Potter at the Ministry. He was bald, had no nose and just looked all around snakelike however, all Oliver could think was that Voldemort was beautiful in his own way. It was then that he fell in love.

There were times Oliver wanted to go back to that day and never look at that prophet. To never feel the pain of loving someone who couldn't possibly ever love you back, but what's done is done. There's no going back. He's stuck. Hopelessly in love and wishing he wasn't. Which led him to his current situation. He felt lost. He couldn't possibly tell anyone his secret. No, everyone would surly hate him nor would they understand how he could love someone like Voldemort.

Oliver sighed as he stood from the Griffindor table and silently made his way to his first class, ignoring his friends and the many eyes watching him. The rest of the day progressed much the same way, right on until he was in his bed that night, tossing and turning.

"Dammit, this has to stop." Oliver muttered tiredly. He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes and grabbed a book off his nightstand. Eventually Oliver decided to try and sleep again. It worked however, even in his dreams he could not escape Lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Oliver Wood has a secret, he's in love with Lord Voldemort.

Cantil: I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! Oh, the random X's are line breaks or scene changes. Also thanks for anyone who decides they would like to leave a review however, I won't make you.

When You Love Someone

Chapter II

The next morning Oliver woke up and went to take a shower. A cold one. As he was putting on his uniform an idea hit him. What if he could somehow leave Hogwarts and find Voldemort? That way, if he couldn't be with Voldemort romantically at least he could always be by his side. But, the only question was how was he going to find him? After all the dark lord was in hiding at the moment, especially after the whole ministry fiasco. Perhaps he could get himself captured by some Death Eaters then beg Voldemort to allow him to join his cause?

Oliver nodded to himself in the mirror. Yes, it could work. Oliver left the bathroom, and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, content to wait until the perfect moment to put his plan into action. That perfect moment happened a lot sooner than Oliver thought it would have. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Oliver had decided to get out of the castle considering he hadn't in a while.

While walking around aimlessly without a destination Oliver saw a site he was most pleased with. Death Eaters, and a lot of them by the look of it. By the looks of it they were setting things on fire and killing anyone who tried to stop them. He silently made his way up to them, wand drawn to make it look as if he was about to attack them. One Death Eater stopped having seen him draw his wand, drew his own wand and threw a stunner before Oliver could react.

Oliver's last thoughts were; _I hope this works and they don't just kill me. _Before passing out.

**xxx**

When Oliver came to he looked around him only to see he was in a very small, dirty, and foul smelling cell with two Death Eaters standing nearby. The two unnamed Death Eaters stepped up to either side of him, grabbed his arms and hauled him up and out of his cell. Oliver knew what was happening now. They would take him to Voldemort and he would decide Oliver's fate. Oliver just hoped he could convince Voldemort to not kill him the second he saw him.

Finally after going threw several long hallways, two sets of stairs and another hallway, they finally came to a stop before a double door with snakes on the handles. One of the Death Eaters, lets call him Bob, knocked on the door twice.

"Enter." Came a silky voice from the other side. A voice that made Oliver slightly out of breath and unable to control his nerves. He couldn't help it. After a whole year of pining after Voldemort, he was finally going to meet the man he loved face to face. _Oh god, what if he doesn't like me? Geez Oliver, way to sound like a girl. Get a hold of yourself. _Oliver mentally berated himself as he took deep breaths in order to calm himself. The two dunderheads obviously mistook his response as fear and smirked at him, then opened the door, pushed him in and on his knees before Lord Voldemort's desk.

"My lord, We have brought the boy as you requested." Bob announced with a bow. Voldemort slowly looked up from the parchment he had been writing on, sneered at Bob then returned to what he was writing.

"Good, you may leave now." When neither man moved Voldemort became angry. "Well, what are you waiting for? GET OUT!" The two Death Eaters wasted no time in doing as they were told.

Oliver fidgeted as the tension in the room seemed to grow until suddenly he couldn't stand the silence any longer. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Um, e-excuse me sir?" He said nervously.

"What?" Voldemort asked, his quill pausing on the paper for a moment before continuing.

"Well, you see, I-I was wondering if maybe perhaps I could join your cause?" He asked, hope evident in his voice.

Voldemort looked up at him, put his quill down and folded his hands on his desk. "And why may I ask, would you want to join my cause? Being a Death Eater is no joke. You must be ruthless, cruel, cunning, willing to kill and torture, follow my every order and take any punishment I deem fit. Forgive me but you don't seem the type to be able to torture, let alone kill anyone."

"No, I know being a Death Eater is no joke and I'm willing to do anything you order me to do." When Voldemort said nothing Oliver Continued.

"Please. Just give me a chance to prove myself to you." Oliver begged in a whisper.

Voldemort stared at him for so long that Oliver feared he would say no and kill him until finally Voldemort sighed, stood up and walked over to stand in front of Oliver.

"Hold out your left arm." He then demanded. Oliver complied, unsure of the demand.

Voldemort grabbed his arm, pointed his wand at his forearm and muttered, "_Morsmordre._" Oliver screamed in pain as a skull with a snake going through it etched itself into his skin. Dropping his arm and returning to his desk, Voldemort continued to speak as if nothing had happened.

"You are now a Death Eater, and only follow me and do as I say. If I ever find out that you have betrayed me, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understood?" Oliver nodded with a shiver. He had no doubt that Voldemort would do it should he give him a reason to.

Olivers nod however, did not seem to satisfy Voldemort. "You _will_ refer to me as master."

"Yes, master. I understand." Oliver corrected himself.

Oliver would later deny it but it was sort of a turn on to see Voldemort angry and to call him master as if he had been doing so for years. And that's where Oliver quickly drew those line of thoughts to an end. After all it wouldn't do to be caught turned on in front of the Dark Lord. For god sakes! He just met the man. He was pretty sure he had already embarrassed himself enough by begging. No more repeats.

"Good, now go home until I call you to a meeting or a mission. You were keyed into the wards when I marked you. We shall see if you can prove yourself to be useful." Voldemort dismissed him.

"Yes, thank you master. Good bye." Oliver bowed low before standing and silently leaving the room with a huge smile on his face. It wasn't until he was outside the wards of Voldemort's mansion that he let out his excitement. "YES!" And did a little victory dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Oliver Wood has a secret, he's in love with Lord Voldemort.**

**Cantil: Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**When You Love Someone**

**Chapter 3**

Oliver wasn't called the next day, or the day after that and he became slightly worried when the third day passed without being called by Voldemort via the dark mark. _What if something is wrong? Maybe something happened to Voldemort? Oh, god what if he never calls me to his side? _Oliver started hyperventilating just thinking about Voldemort hurt or dead somewhere. _Come on Oliver, calm down. If he hasn't called you then he obviously doesn't need your presence at the moment. _

Oliver had stayed in a muggle hotel ever since he joined Voldemort. It was easier than trying to hide the dark mark from his parents, let alone his friends. His dark mark was too recognizable to stay in the wizardry world however, Oliver knew that he would soon run out of money and would have to find somewhere else to stay.

Oliver sighed as he threw himself on his bed, and brought up his left arm to inspect where Voldemort had marked him for the seventh time that day. He slowly brought up his right hand and traced the outline of the mark. Simply put he found the dark mark beautiful and he would be lying if he said he hated having it. It made him solely Voldemort's property and Oliver loved it.

**xxx**

It was the fourth day that Oliver finally felt the dark mark burn. He had slept peacefully when a piercing pain shot up his left arm. Oliver sat bolt upright in bed and stared at his arm in wonder. His Lord was calling. _Voldemort _was calling. Oliver tripped over the blankets in his excitement to get ready for Voldemort. He had to look perfect.

"Calm down, Oliver." He told himself in front of the mirror. "This isn't a date you idiot." This however, failed to dampen his excitement as he got ready with a big smile on his face.

**xxx**

Five minutes later Oliver was standing in front of Voldemort's study where he first met him. He stood there for what seemed like forever and was about to knock on the door when it suddenly flew open. Oliver looked up only to meet the annoyed ruby eyes of Voldemort staring at him.

Voldemort silently walked up to his desk and sat down in his cozy looking green chair with his arms crossed while Oliver watched his every move like an idiot, in his opinion.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day like an idiot?" Voldemort asked with amusement. Oliver face flushed scarlet as he quickly walked inside the room, closed the door behind him before slowly making his way in front of Voldemort's desk.

"You wanted to see me My lord?" Oliver asked respectfully.

"Yes, I believe last we spoke you had said you wanted to prove yourself to my cause. Am I correct?" Voldemort's voice was soft yet held power as he spoke. It was the type of voice that made you hang on every word and made you listen. Oliver listened attentively as he spoke.

"Of course, my Lord. I'll do anything you ask of me." Oliver answered honestly.

"Good, this," Voldemort handed Oliver a parchment with seven different names written on it. "Is a list of the people I want dead. You will track them, gather any information they have by any means necessary, then you will kill them. Fail to kill them by the end of the week and I shall make your life hell before I kill you. Are we clear?"

Oliver gulped nervously. "Y-Yes, my lord. Crystal clear."

"Very well, you're dismissed." Voldemort pulled out a book to read, ignoring Oliver as he began to read. Oliver silently stood with his parchment clutched tightly to his chest and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

Oliver could tell this mission would not be easy. In fact getting Voldemort to like him seemed less and less likely as time went on. Oliver felt like crying however, he wouldn't give up. If Voldemort ever fell in love with him that would be a miracle that's for sure. _No, I will make him fall in love or at least like me if it's the last thing I do. I won't give up. Ever. _Oliver promised himself as he set off to get his mission done.

**xxx**

It had been five days since Oliver had made that promise to himself as he began his mission. He had killed five people on the list but hadn't really gotten much information out of them. Oliver only had two people left to track and kill. He had found the sixth person very easily and after torturing him for information and getting nothing out of him, decided it was time to kill him.

The seventh guy took all of Oliver's last day to find him and after again not getting anything out of him besides that he worked for the ministry, killed him. And enjoyed it immensely.

Finally, Oliver could go report back to Voldemort and hopefully this has proved his usefulness to the cause but mostly to Voldemort himself.

**xxx**

Oliver bowed and greeted Voldemort after he had bid him enter. This time Voldemort had been in the library, sitting in front of a fireplace when Oliver had come to him. Voldemort nodded to and gestured to a chair by the fireplace. Oliver quickly stumbled to the seat and sat nervously as he waited for Voldemort to speak.

"Did you complete the task I gave you?" Voldemort asked casually. One look in his eyes told Oliver what would happen if he hadn't. He nervously ran his hands through his brown hair before speaking.

"Yes, my Lord." Voldemort looked through Oliver's thoughts and found him telling the truth. Oliver was very careful not to let any of his feelings slip while Voldemort was in his head.

"Very good, Oliver. You have indeed proven yourself very useful to the cause. I will expect that usefulness and loyalty from you in all missions I send you on. There is a meeting tonight and I will introduce you to the rest of the Death Eaters then." Voldemort explained. Oliver took that as a dismissal and with a bow, and a 'My lord', left the room to go home until Voldemort called.

**xxx**

At precisely nine o'clock that night, Oliver got called to the meeting. He quickly stopped what he was doing, (he was reading I swear) and apparated to Voldemort's mansion. Once inside the mansion, a Death Eater directed him where the meeting was going to take place. He opened the door and saw a long table.

Various Death Eaters were all seated around the table, Voldemort being at the head of it. Oliver quickly secured a seat three down from Voldemort and waited for everyone else to arrive. As more Death Eaters began to show up, Oliver noticed that most of them were giving him curious stares. He merely smirked at them before completely ignoring them in favor of watching Voldemort discreetly.

When everyone was there Voldemort spoke. "Welcome, my friends. It has been awhile since we last met and much has happened since then." Voldemort began quietly. Voldemort gestured towards Oliver. "You may have noticed a new face among the ranks. His name is Oliver Wood and he is to be left alone if you value your life. He has proven himself to me and the cause and shall be an asset to our side."

Oliver blushed madly at the praise and looked down at his hands in his lap. He couldn't believe that Voldemort, _The _Dark Lord_, _was complementing him. _This has to count for something, right? I mean how many other people get praised like that?_ Oliver felt very happy at this accomplishment. _Well, it's a start at least. _

Oliver ended up tuning the rest of the meeting out after that. He wasn't spoken to again by the end of it much like most of the lower ranked Death Eaters. And so at midnight, with one last look at Voldemort, Oliver left the room along side everyone else.

**xxx**

Oliver lay in bed that night, thinking of ways to climb up in ranks and get Voldemort to trust and love him. Most ideas he came up with were immediately shot down as they would never work on someone as smart as Voldemort. Until suddenly a completely different idea popped into his head.

_ What if I capture Harry Potter and bring him to Voldemort. That would surely gain Voldemort's trust at least. Harry trusts me so it would be easy to trick him into following me somewhere. _Oliver continued to contemplate it for a while before coming to a decision.

"Get ready Harry Potter, cause I'm coming for you. Sorry, but it has to be done. For Voldemort." Oliver muttered tiredly barely getting out the last sentence before falling asleep.

**xxx**

**Cantil: Sorry it's not longer than the last chapter but I have school in the morning. Unfortunately. I would love it if you would review, even if you hate it. I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Oliver Wood has a secret, he's in love with Lord Voldemort. **

**Cantil: Here you go. Next chapter! **

**xxx**

It had been a month since Oliver had joined Voldemort and it was now the beginning of Christmas vacation. He had gone up a little in ranks, but not enough to really notice. He was still to far from his goal of gaining Voldemort's trust. However, all that was about to change, as it was finally time to put his plans to capture Harry Potter into action.

Oliver got up from bed and fire called Harry.

"Oliver? Where have you been? It's been awhile man." Harry greeted, surprised Oliver had contacted him.

"Yeah it's been awhile, but I've been pretty busy with work and stuff." Oliver cleared his throat. He just hoped this would work. "So listen, I am going out tonight and was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me?" Oliver asked.

"Um, yeah, sure. Ron and Hermione are going out to dinner tonight so I don't have anything planned." Harry sounded happy, he was going out.

"Good, meet me at the Shrieking Shack at eight." Oliver said, dropped the call and smirked to himself.

**xxx**

At seven fifty-five Oliver made his way to the Shrieking Shack. Once there he waited inside for Harry to show up. Finally, seven minutes past eight o'clock, Harry showed up, and came inside to greet Oliver. Oliver was very careful not to let Harry see his left arm. It would ruin everything.

"Grab my arm. We'll apparate to a diner." Oliver said. Harry lightly grabbed Oliver's arm. Oliver smirked as he apparated them to Voldemort's mansion. Harry looked at the mansion warily.

"Oliver, where are we? This doesn't look like a diner." Harry asked.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm just here to get something real quick." Oliver comforted Harry as he started walking slowly through the wards, making sure Harry didn't let go of him, lest he alert Voldemort of an intruder and the man came out to investigate.

Harry silently followed Oliver through the mansion until Oliver stopped in front of a door. Oliver gulped nervously before he opened the door without knocking, stepped inside and dragged Harry along with him in front of a desk.

Oliver cleared his throat and grabbed Harry more tightly so he couldn't escape before speaking.

"My lord, I have brought you Harry Potter." Oliver said quietly.

Voldemort slowly turned around in his chair making Harry gasp in shock and try to escape Oliver's grip, but Oliver was stronger than Harry and easily held him. Oliver looked at Voldemort for a command. Voldemort seemed a bit surprised to see Oliver with Harry Potter in his arms, but hid his surprise well. Oliver hoped this made Voldemort happy.

"I see." Voldemort said, staring at Harry intently. Oliver grew very jealous of Harry as Voldemort barely looked at him. This made Oliver tighten his grip on Harry's arms painfully. Finally, Voldemort looked away from Harry and to Oliver.

"You have done well, Oliver." Voldemort told him with pride, and another emotion that Oliver couldn't quite place.

"Thank you, sir." Oliver said respectfully with a smile. While on the inside he was screaming with happiness. Voldemort called in two Death Eaters to take Harry to the dungeons. The two Death Eaters looked surprised to see Harry Potter in their lords manor, but didn't say anything as they took Harry away. Voldemort was now staring intently at Oliver, and this made Oliver very happy.

"You shall be rewarded for your service, Mr. wood." Voldemort was back to being emotionless and this put a slight damper in Oliver's mood.

"Oh, um, thank you my lord but you don't have to reward me. I was happy to do this for you." Oliver said truthfully.

"You have done what so many of my Death Eaters have failed to do Oliver. Are you denying your lord the opportunity to repay you?" Voldemort's voice had gotten quiet and slightly angry.

"No of course not, my Lord. Never." Oliver denied quickly.

"Good, then how would you like to stay with me in my manor as repayment? I had heard from a few lower Death Eaters that you were staying in a hotel and would soon run out of money to pay for a room. So, what do you say?" Voldemort asked. Oliver was so shocked that he had a feeling he looked like an idiot with the way he stared at Voldemort blankly.

"Well?" Voldemort asked when Oliver didn't say anything. Oliver finally snapped back to reality and spoke with a very shaky voice.

"I-I don't know what to say, my Lord. I-Yes of course I would love it if I could stay in your manor with you sir. Thank you so much." Oliver said reverently. Voldemort nodded.

"Very well. If you give me the hotel address you were staying at I will have a house elf retrieve your things." After Oliver gave Voldemort the address, Voldemort took him on a tour of the manor and showed him his rooms. Oliver was very happy to see that his room was right across from Voldemort's chambers.

"This will be your room. If you need anything just call one of the house elves. Their names are Jill and Till." Voldemort explained as Oliver looked around his room. The house elves had already retrieve his things and put them away for him.

"Thank you, master." Oliver said happily. "This is so much more than I could ever ask for."

Voldemort nodded, and fidgeted sum what, not used to such praise. Voldemort cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, well I will be in my room across the hall if you need me." Voldemort quickly and silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

After Oliver was sure he was completely alone he let out a squeal and dropped down on his bed with a smile. He couldn't believe Voldemort offered him a place in his manor. _Maybe I'm finally getting somewhere with him. _Oliver thought happily.

He knew he still had a long ways to go before Voldemort ever loved him, but this was a very big step in the process at least. Oliver slowly drifted off to sleep that night with a big warm smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Oliver Wood has a secret, he's in love with Lord Voldemort. **

**Cantil: Enjoy the chapter. The chapter's are going to be a little shorter until after Christmas. **

**xxx**

Oliver woke up the next morning, a smile on his face. He couldn't help it. He was just so happy that he was in the same mansion as Voldemort. Voldemort was just across the hall, so close yet so far. Oliver yawned as he got out of bed only to stop as a house elf appeared out of nowhere.

"Sir, breakfast is ready. Master is already there waiting for you. Till will escort you when you are ready sir, just call." The house elf bowed low before disappearing.

Oliver shrugged before going to his closet to find something to wear. He decided on a plain red T-shirt and blue jeans. After finding something he then took a shower, got dressed, then called for Till. Till led him to a big dining room with a huge long table in the middle. The table was filled with some of Voldemort's inner circle, Voldemort being at the head of the table. Oliver saw an empty seat beside Voldemort and wasted no time claiming it.

For most of the meal idle chatter could be heard from all around Oliver. Oliver wanted to strike up a conversation with Voldemort, but was to nervous and eventually lost his chance when Voldemort silently got up from the table and left the room, unaware of Oliver watching him sadly. _Great, too late now Oliver. You lost your chance. Way to go._

Oliver sighed, got up and left the room to go back to his own.

**xxx**

On the way back to his room Oliver heard the most beautiful sounding piano playing he had ever heard. Following the sound, Oliver came across a room, with the door slightly cracked open. He went up to the door and looked through the crack. It was then he saw Lord Voldemort himself sitting at a black grand piano, playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

As Voldemort continued to play Oliver got lost in the music. He must have made a noise though because Voldemort had stopped playing and was now staring at Oliver.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord. I didn't mean to disturb you, but you play beautifully. I-I'll just um, go." Oliver stammered as he slowly backed out of the room. Voldemort looked like he was contemplating something before he finally spoke.

"Wait." He said quietly. Oliver immediately stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth dry. Oliver thought he was in big trouble for eves dropping on his Lord. "You may stay, if you wish." Voldemort continued.

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. Lord Voldemort said he could stay and listen. Oliver finally snapped back to reality and made his way over to where Voldemort sat and silently took a seat next to him when Voldemort motioned towards it. Voldemort began to play again, uncomfortably at first then he relaxed as time went on. Oliver was too busy enjoying the moment to notice that Voldemort had stopped playing and shifted towards him slightly.

"Do you play?" Voldemort asked curiously. Oliver jumped slightly at his voice, and looked at him with a huge blush.

"N-No I don't. I've always wanted to learn, but my parents said it was stupid and a waste of time since I was supposed to take after my father and play Quidditch." Oliver said bitterly. Voldemort, Oliver noticed was looking at him intently. Oliver fidgeted nervously.

"Would you like to learn?" Voldemort asked quietly. Oliver nodded silently, shocked that Voldemort was willing to teach him how to play.

"Y-Yes sir. I would." Voldemort nodded.

"Put your hands where mine are." Voldemort demanded. Oliver complied. Voldemort showed him a couple of chords then Voldemort took Oliver's hands and placed them where he would need to start the song. Voldemort then told Oliver to move, sat where Oliver was sitting, pulled Oliver down on top of his lap and placed his hands over Oliver's.

"Start playing and I'll guide you." Voldemort said in Oliver's ears. Oliver shivered at his voice, and began to play.

They continued on like that for a while, laughing and smiling through the entire time. Oliver was very happy that Voldemort was finally letting down his walls and having a good time with him. After Oliver was comfortable playing the song they stopped and stared at each other.

Slowly, Voldemort started to lean his face close to Oliver's, then as their lips almost met, Voldemort realized what he was doing and pulled away violently.

"You should go now." Voldemort said, not looking at Oliver as he spoke. Oliver got up and slowly left the room with one last look of longing at Voldemort.

**xxx**

Once safely back in his room Oliver let out all his frustration on his room, destroying everything. Oliver plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Dammit, I was so close. We almost kissed. If only Voldemort had kissed me. We were having such a great time and Voldemort was finally starting to open up to me. _Oliver sighed and turned over to his side to look at the time. The clock read seven, great it was dinner time. Oliver once again sighed, got up and made his way downstairs to eat.

**xxx**

The same people who were there for lunch were there at the table, chatting as they ate dinner. Oliver looked down the table, but didn't see Voldemort where he normally sat. Oliver sighed sadly and sat where he did last time. The whole time, Oliver was hoping that Voldemort would come down to dinner so that Oliver could apologize and things could return to normal, but Voldemort never came down.

_He probably hates me and never wants to see me again. _Oliver thought sadly, picking at his dinner. No longer having an appetite, Oliver got up and went back to his room where he sulked for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Oliver Wood has a secret, he's in love with Lord Voldemort. **

**Cantil: Hello all. Sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy this week because of Christmas and everything. So here is the next chapter. The last short one before the longer chapters. **

**xxx**

It had been a week since Oliver had seen Voldemort come out of his room. Oliver was starting to think that Voldemort would never come out. That Monday, Oliver slowly made his way down to breakfast and sat down at the table with a frown on his face when he didn't see Voldemort yet again. Oliver looked around the table quietly. There were more Death Eaters sitting at the table than normal and this confused Oliver.

Half way through breakfast, the doors to the dinning room slammed open, Voldemort came in and made his way to his throne like chair. The dinning room instantly became quiet. Oliver was happy that Voldemort came and kept trying to catch his eye, but Voldemort ignored him and addressed his followers. This saddened Oliver.

"My friends, you may have found out that Harry Potter was captured over a week ago," Voldemort began. Some Death Eaters looked around in shock, wondering who captured the boy and whispers broke out. "Yes, congratulations to Mr. Wood for capturing Harry Potter." Voldemort continued, barely acknowledging Oliver's presence. Everyone looked at Oliver, some in shock, others in disbelief. Oliver looked down to avoid their stares.

"I have gathered you all this morning to tell you that as of today Harry Potter is pronounced dead. I killed him earlier this morning." Voldemort announced happily.

Oliver sharply looked up at Voldemort, shock clear on his face. Everyone let out a cheer and there was chatter for a few minutes before Voldemort called attention to him once more.

"Now that I have dealt with the boy, we can finally start taking over the ministry and therefore the entire wizarding world." Voldemort continued making plans with everyone, but Oliver couldn't pay attention anymore.

He was very happy that Harry Potter was dead and that Voldemort was happy. He spent the rest of the meeting trying to get Voldemort's attention with his eyes. Voldemort glanced his way only once during the meeting before ignoring him once again. Voldemort dismissed everyone and silently left the room.

**xxx**

Later that day Oliver was making his way through the gardens, aimlessly wandering around until he came across a bench in the center of the garden. Oliver sat down and looked around at all the plants and flowers. Lost in thoughts, Oliver didn't notice when a shadow appeared behind him until a voice startled him.

"Fancy meeting you here." Oliver swiveled around and came face to face with Lord Voldemort. Oliver was about to stand up to bow and offer his spot on the bench when Voldemort waved him off and sat down next to him. Voldemort silently observed his surroundings. Oliver was very nervous in the silence and could feel Voldemort's eyes on him. Oliver wanted to ask Voldemort about their almost kiss. Ask why Voldemort stopped just before their lips met, but was too afraid. Afraid of what Voldemort would say or do.

Voldemort reached out his hand and caressed Oliver's cheek, looking at him intently. Oliver looked at him pleadingly, barely daring to hope that Voldemort felt the same for him. Voldemort dropped his hand and looked away.

"Why?" Oliver asked quietly. Voldemort didn't look at him as he spoke.

"Why what?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "Why did you stop? The other day when we were about to kiss, you pulled away. Why?" he asked again. Voldemort looked at him.

"Because this," Voldemort gestured between them. "isn't a healthy relationship to have. I am a cruel, dark lord and can't afford to have a weakness. You make me feel love and kindness, feelings I thought were long gone. Don't you understand that if people were to find out about this, they would use it against me and I won't have that." Voldemort tried to get Oliver to understand that a relationship between them was pointless, but Oliver wasn't convinced.

Oliver stood up and faced Voldemort angrily. "So you're willing to sacrifice your own happiness just because other people will see that as a weakness?" Oliver asked angrily. Before Voldemort could answer, Oliver continued. "I can defend myself and everyone wouldn't dare to say anything about a weakness to you. And if someone were to try to use it against you we'll kill them, just don't give up on this. Please I beg of you." Oliver pleaded.

Voldemort stood up, roughly took Oliver's face in his hands, and kissed him passionately. They pulled away, faces inches apart as they breathed heavily. Voldemort stroked Oliver's face tenderly, as Oliver trembled in his arms. Barely believing that he was awake, that this was real and actually happened.

"You realize what this means right? You are mine and no one can else can have you." Voldemort stated.

"Yours." Oliver agreed.

"Good. Come, let's go to our room." Voldemort said with a smirk, pulling Oliver towards the door to the gardens. Oliver blushed and nodded happily.

The two went to their room. When there they called Till the house elf to move Oliver's things into the room. After the last thing was placed and Till had left the room, the two fell on the king size bed, kissing and groping each other.

"Stop." Voldemort commanded sitting up from his place on Oliver's chest. Oliver looked up, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"You don't want me?" Oliver asked.

Voldemort stroked his cheek, thumbing away his tears. "Of course I do, but I think we should take this slow." Voldemort said. Oliver sat up on his elbows and kissed Voldemort.

"But, I don't want to take it slow. I love and trust you. Please, my Lord, take me." Oliver pleaded.

Voldemort kissed Oliver roughly. Oliver smiled into the kiss, knowing he won.

The two kissed, slowly taking off their clothes as they went.

**xxx**

In the aftermath of their activities, they slowly fell to sleep, wrapped in each others arms with content smiles on their faces.

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Oliver Wood has a secret, he's in love with Lord Voldemort. **

**Cantil: Sorry it's a little late, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**When You Love Someone **

**Chapter 7 **

Oliver awoke to the sun shining on his face. He sighed, sat up on his elbows and looked towards Voldemort's side of the bed. Voldemort was sleeping peacefully, with a slight smile on his face. Oliver couldn't help but stare at Voldemort, completely entranced by his smile.

Oliver couldn't believe he was here, in Voldemort's bed, naked, having had sex the previous night. Oliver was very happy that it had happened and hoped it would continue to happen. Oliver was too busy thinking about last night that he failed to notice Voldemort wake up until he put his arms around Oliver's waist.

"Morning, love." Voldemort greeted tiredly with a yawn. Oliver couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed Voldemort soundly on the lips.

"Morning." Oliver said with a smile, and leaned his head on Voldemort's chest.

They stayed that way for a while, in the comfort of each others presence. Oliver wished he could stay like this forever with Voldemort and never leave the bed. He was very happy that Voldemort was finally his and no one could take that happiness from him. It seemed that Voldemort agreed because his arms tightened around Oliver slightly.

**xxx**

It was while the two were in the dining room, alone for breakfast and quietly talking that Oliver decided to ask what had been on his mind since he had woken up this morning.

"So, what happens now?" Oliver asked after a bite of oatmeal, his favorite. Voldemort paused to look at Oliver in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Voldemort asked.

"Are we going to tell everyone about us?" Oliver asked quickly. Voldemort put down his fork and turned to Oliver fully. Oliver did the same.

"Yes, if you would like we could tell the inner circle now, but I want to wait to tell the lower ranks because I don't fully trust them as of yet. They are too stupid, not to try something." Voldemort explained.

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Okay, the inner circle it is then." With that settled, the two enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in peace, their chairs up against each other, holding hands and Voldemort muttering sweet nothings in Oliver's ear.

**xxx**

That night, Voldemort called a meeting with the inner circle, Oliver sitting next to him in a thrown Voldemort had conjured for him. The inner circle arrived at the manor quickly, not wanting to upset Voldemort with tardiness. Most of them, Oliver noticed, were looking at him curiously and whispering. Oliver stared right back until most of them looked away.

Voldemort wasn't happy with the attention Oliver was receiving. If he had it his way, no one would be able to lay eyes on Oliver. Voldemort cleared his throat, effectively gaining everyone's attention and silencing the entire room.

"I have called you all today to announce something very important," Voldemort began quietly, glancing towards Oliver, signaling for Oliver to stand before he rose gracefully. Oliver was quick to follow. Voldemort took his hand gently, stroking it with his thumb as he continued to speak.

"Oliver, is now officially my consort!" He announced, looking at Oliver lovingly. There was a shocked silence in the room before cheer broke out.

"No one is to even think about harming Oliver, for if you do you'll be tortured and killed mercilessly by the both of us. Is that understood?" Voldemort asked, glaring at everyone. There was a chorused 'yes my lord.' by everyone. Voldemort nodded, kissed the top of Oliver's hand and held it to his chest. Oliver blushed.

A smirk suddenly appeared on Voldemort's face, making Oliver nervous. It was never a good thing when Voldemort smirked in front of his Death Eaters. Voldemort turned Oliver to face him, leaned forward so close that Oliver thought he was going to kiss him in front of everyone, but Voldemort mouth ended up next to his ear instead.

"And perhaps some sex later, hmm?" He whispered huskily. Oliver shuddered and blushed heavily. Voldemort leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk, winked at Oliver and turned back to his followers.

_Bastard. _Oliver thought. _He did that on purpose. He knows I get all hot and bothered when he talks to me like that. I definitely can't wait for everyone to leave now. __Oliver get a hold of yourself. Thinking about Voldemort pounding you into the mattress, or even better, right here on his throne, isn't going to help your arousal. _

Voldemort, as if reading Oliver's thoughts, quickly dismissed the inner circle, smirk still clear on his face. Neither noticed Bellatrix's furious eyes fixed solely on Oliver, hatred shining brightly in her eyes before she spun on her heel and left with the others.

Oliver was leaning heavily on the throne as he watched Voldemort casually walk up to him, smiling innocently. Oliver glared when Voldemort stood in front of him for several minutes, not doing anything.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Permission? I want you to screw me. Right here. Now." Oliver winced at his own words, scared that Voldemort would be angry at him for ordering him around.

"So demanding," Voldemort teased. "I should talk like that more often."

"Screw now, Talk later." Oliver said before crashing their lips together, no longer able to control himself. Voldemort immediately took control, demanding access to the inside of Oliver's mouth. Oliver complied with a moan, falling back onto the throne, Voldemort following.

Oliver smiled as he realized his wish was coming true. They were definitely going to have sex on Voldemort's thrown. _Hell yeah. _He thought before he lost himself to the pleasure.

**xxx**

After three rounds of sex, in various places, the last being in their room, the lovers lounged on the bed, talking quietly.

"I love you, Voldemort." Oliver whispered quietly. He knew Voldemort wasn't good with emotions, but he couldn't help hoping Voldemort would say it back. Of course there was that one time where Voldemort had confessed that Oliver made him feel love, but he never really came right out and said it.

Voldemort sighed quietly and Oliver knew he probably wouldn't hear it back that night. He felt disappointed and a little upset. Mostly because he didn't know it would bother him so much if he didn't hear Voldemort say something as silly as a love confession. He also knew that Voldemort knew he wanted to hear it which upset him more.

"Oliver, you know I care for you." Voldemort said as he sat up, making Oliver move with him.

"I-I know. I just-"

"Wanted to hear a confession. I know, but I don't even know if I'm capable of loving someone." Voldemort said, slightly emotionless.

Oliver hopped up from the bed angrily, not caring that he was completely naked. "You don't know if you could ever love me? Then why bother making me your consort? I thought I could live with the fact that I would probably be the only one to confess their feelings, I told myself I didn't need to hear it and I wish I could say that, but I can't. I want to hear it so badly."

Tears began to well up in Oliver's eyes, but he refused to let the tears fall. Not in front of Voldemort. Voldemort rose from the bed, now angry.

"I told you I cared, that you made me feel love. I even announced you as my consort, which I didn't want to do because who knows what will happen now that everyone knows. What more do you want from me?!"

"I want you to care enough to tell me that you love me! I want to feel special and loved. I want you to say it just once. _Oliver, I love you. _Is that so much to ask?" Oliver asked, breathing deeply to try to calm down, but it wasn't working.

"I'm not going to say something I don't mean." Voldemort said, but immediately regretted it when Oliver flinched.

"I bet you couldn't even say it if you wanted to. Can you?" Oliver asked. Voldemort opened his mouth, but closed it again, looking at the ground. Oliver felt bad, but continued anyways. "I thought so." Oliver turned around and walked towards the door. Voldemort looked like he wanted to stop him, but didn't know how. "I'll be in my room. Come get me when you figure out what this relationship means to you and if it's worth it."

With that Oliver left the room, walked across the hall into his old room, and slammed the door. Oliver slid down the door, knees coming up to his chest as he finally let his tears fall. Little did he know that Voldemort was in much the same state. (A/N: I know, hard to believe that Voldemort would cry.)

**xxx**

Neither Voldemort, nor Oliver came out of their rooms unless absolutely necessary, and completely avoided each other when they did, except at meetings, where it was unavoidable, but they distanced themselves in other ways. Oliver would sit at opposite sides of tables. The Death Eaters noticed the distance between them, but didn't comment. Too afraid of Voldemort's wrath to say anything.

It wasn't that Oliver didn't want to speak to Voldemort because he did. He desperately wanted to, but he was waiting for Voldemort to make the first move. To realize that Oliver meant more than he thought he did. Oliver saw the way Voldemort would look at him when he thought Oliver wasn't looking. With longing. He was in denial. He loved Oliver, and Oliver would get him to realize it, and say it.

It soon became clear that Voldemort however, wasn't going to come to him easily. He would rather deny it and suffer than admit to a so-called weakness.

Oliver was walking down the hallway to his room when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. His first thought was that it was Voldemort, but knew it wasn't because Voldemort would never grab him that roughly, no matter how angry he was.

Oliver began to flail at his attacker, but it was no use. His attacker was stronger than he was. Oliver let himself be dragged away, out of the house where his attacker then apparated them to god only knows where. _I have the worst luck ever. _

**xxx**

Voldemort was pacing the floor of his room., wondering where Oliver could have gone. He had been on his way to Oliver's room to apologize and finally admit his feelings, only to find Oliver gone. He then went on to search the rest of the mansion. The only thing he found, was Oliver's wand in the hall and he knew Oliver never forgot his wand, meaning Oliver didn't go willingly.

Voldemort immediately called all his Death Eaters to him. Whichever one didn't show, meant they were the ones to take his love and they would pay. A few minutes later, everyone showed up, everyone but Bellatrix. _That bitch. _Voldemort thought viciously. _I'll kill her. _Voldemort tried to think of where she would have taken Oliver when a thought hit him, but it was so ludicrous that Voldemort almost dismissed it completely.

_She wouldn't, would she? There's no way she would be that stupid. Only one way to find out. _Voldemort left the room, ignoring his followers and made his way out of the mansion to aparate to Bellatrix's mansion, for that is the only place he thought she would go. _Don't worry Oliver, I'm coming. _

**xxx**

Oliver's attacker threw him in a small one person cell, slammed and locked the door, before leaving. Oliver groaned in pain, turned on his back and sat up against the wall that he had almost hit. Not long after he sat up did the door once again open to show a person wearing a hood over their head.

The person lowered their hood, making Oliver gasp in shock._ Oh, you have to be kidding me._

"Bellatrix?" He asked in disbelief. "You're the one who kidnapped me?" Bella smirked, walking further into the room, her crazed eyes focused solely on Oliver.

"Shocking, isn't it? Bet you didn't see that one coming. Do you know why you're here?" She asked sweetly.

"No." He answered honestly, though he could guess why. He knew that Bellatrix loved Voldemort, but he didn't think she would actually act on her thoughts of getting rid of him.

"Well, then let me enlighten you." She cast Crucio, making Oliver scream and Bella cackle. When the spell lifted, Bella grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up so they were face to face. "You stole MY Lord away from me. He is _mine, _and I refuse to let someone like you take him away from me!" She said, letting go of his shirt and standing tall. Oliver gasped for air as the effects of the spell took its toll on him.

"You're crazy! Voldemort could never love someone like you." Oliver said with a glare.

"We'll see. When I bring your dead body to him, he'll take me instead, but first I'm going to have a little fun." And with that sentence, the torture began. It was nothing like Oliver had ever felt before. It felt as if his soul was being ripped out and put back together just to do it again.

_I hope Voldemort comes for me. I can't take this m-much longer. I'm so sorry love. _That was Oliver's last thought before he passed out from the pain.

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Oliver Wood has a secret, he's in love with Lord Voldemort. **

**Cantil: Here you go folks. Last chapter. I do feel as if I rushed the ending a little, and I may add-on to it eventually, no promises though. As of now it's done. **

**When You Love Someone **

**Chapter 8**

When Oliver came too, he instantly knew where he was. In the bed he and Voldemort had been sharing before their fight. He was home. Oliver let out a content sigh. _Wait a minute. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is being tortured by Bellatrix. _Oliver sat up with a groan of pain and looked around the room, but Voldemort wasn't around. _He must have been the one to find me. Does that mean he loves me? _

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Voldemort. Voldemort had a surprised look on his face when seeing Oliver awake, but quickly came to Oliver's bedside and before Oliver could speak, Voldemort threw his arms around Oliver's waist.

"Don't you ever do that again." Voldemort demanded harshly. Oliver laughed, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He looked at Voldemort apologetically.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. It was wrong, and uncalled for. You don't have to confess to me. I would be just as happy without a love confession. Could you ever forgive me?" Oliver asked, his eyes shinning with love and hope.

Voldemort took Oliver's hand and kissed it tenderly. "Don't be silly. There's nothing to forgive. You told me exactly what I needed to hear." Voldemort paused, and looked intently into Oliver's eyes making him blush.

"Oliver Wood?" Voldemort asked as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Oliver gasped, somehow knowing exactly what it was.

"Yes?" Oliver breathed.

"Though you and I haven't really been together long, I feel a special connection with you that I've never felt with anyone else. I know we still have a lot to work through, but I know that together we can get through anything." Voldemort took a deep breath before continuing. Oliver was crying silently.

"Oliver, I love you and would be honored if you would marry me."

Voldemort's voice held emotion that Oliver had never seen him with before. It was then that Oliver knew he had finally broke through Voldemort's tough walls, protecting his heart. He could barely contain his smile. Voldemort truly loved him.

Voldemort opened the box containing an elegant ring with snakes twisting around the band and a green diamond in the middle. Oliver noticed that he had yet to say anything, and so wasted no time in launching himself at Voldemort, kissing him passionately.

Voldemort laughed breathlessly. "I'll take that as a yes." Oliver chuckled huskily.

"Yes, my lord. I'll marry you, because when you love someone, you never give up on them and though we have a long way to go, I believe we can make it."

And Oliver firmly believed that as long as they had each other, nothing could tear them apart.

**xxx**


End file.
